In recent years, a technique referred to as computational photography has been proposed which generates image data in accordance with information on directions and intensity of light beams (hereinafter referred to as “light field data”) (refer to NPL 1).
With this technique, image data which has been subjected to focus adjustment may be generated after image capturing, and therefore, even if focus adjustment fails at a time of image capturing, the focus adjustment may be performed in image processing.
In the computational photography in the related art, functions and use thereof are limited.